


Not At First Sight

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She didn't fall in love at first sight.





	Not At First Sight

She didn’t fall in love at first sight, but maybe second or third.

 

If asked, Brooke would laugh at the very idea. What she wouldn’t say was that she knew it was possible to love someone without ever talking to them, without knowing more than she could observe over the length of a school day. Whatever more there was to her, Brooke knew she could only fall harder.

 

And she wanted to know more—she wanted to know what she did after school, what films she made, what music she listened to. She wanted to know everything about her. When she spoke in class, she snatched up every word, cataloguing it, saving it to be go over, and over again later. She hoarded every piece of Audrey she could get.

 

She hid it, her most kept secret, wishing Audrey knew. She couldn’t tell her, she wasn’t brave enough. She wanted to be transparent, but only to her. And if she did see it, if she returned it, she’d let everything go, her feelings clear to everyone. She’d love so everyone could see.

 

She didn’t fall in love at first sight—but maybe second or third.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to decide if I should do a sequel with Audrey's perspective. 
> 
> I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
